1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for a low delay recursive filter design.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many real-time applications, the filter delay is a critical system performance issue. For example, in adaptive noise cancelation systems, fast tracking of the reference signal is crucial for noise cancelation. For these systems, the standard filter design techniques are generally not sufficient, and extra effort is needed to minimize the filter delay in the pass band. The standard filter design techniques, e.g., Butterworth and Chebechev filters, focus on the magnitude response, and the delay/phase issues are usually ignored.